


Melting Heart

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Allergies, Chocolate, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Papa IV pulls out all the stops for his favorite Sister of Sin. Unfortunately, he ... misses something.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus IV/Sister(s) of Sin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Melting Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the Ghost BC Bingo Fandom Event! This prompt was _Chocolate_.
> 
> Lmao enjoy 83

Everything was going according to plan.   
  
Copia had the box of chocolates ready to go, all nice and wrapped. He had done research as to what this Sister’s favorite flowers were and got a bouquet of them from Primo. He even dressed in her favorite outfit: the red suit. His hair was nice and slicked back, his face paint was on point ...   
  
Nothing could possibly go wrong. He was definitely going to woo her, and they’d go on the classiest date. All he had to do now was go to the statue of Lilith, where she was waiting for him -- presuming she had read his letter. Lucifer, he hoped she did. Otherwise this would just be sad.   
  
But who would turn down Papa? That was the thought that gave him courage and kept him going, even when fear threatened to paralyze him in his room. Many Siblings wanted to get with him, and surely this Sister was the same. She was just lucky enough to have been chosen by him.   
  
Copia took a deep breath, exhaled, and gathered up everything. He had prepared as much as he could. Now, it was time to actually ask the woman out. This shouldn’t be as nerve-wracking as it was, but Cirrus had a point: love made people act stupid sometimes. And apparently, this counted.   
  
He left his room, making his way through the abbey. While he was friendly enough to say hello to everyone he passed, he wasn’t friendly enough to stop and make small talk. That wouldn’t look great. No, no. He had a mission, and he was going to follow through on it. No one was going to distract him.   
  
Lucifer bless him, it was a gorgeous day outside. There was just a little bit of snow, enough for it to be absolutely gorgeous when hit with the sun’s light. It shone brilliantly, and it made the outside gardens look ethereal. He’d stand out like a sore thumb, too. In this case, that was a good thing.   
  
Copia wanted to make a grand entrance. He wanted her to look up at him, have her breath catch in her throat when she sees him standing there with the bouquet and wrapped chocolate box. Ideally, at this point, she’d blush furiously and stammer over her words as he approached. The rest would be smooth sailing from there.   
  
Yet, it was Copia that paused when he saw her sitting at the base of the Lilith statue. If he had thought the snow looked beautiful ... oh, help him, she was even _more_ beautiful. She looked lovely in the Sister’s uniform, and while it was a shame that her habit covered so much of her hair, she looked breathtaking in it. He found himself rooted to the spot for a moment, stammering -- totally enthralled.   
  
“Copia? Is that you?”   
  
Her voice was like a bird’s song, one that echoed through the open garden. Copia swallowed nervously, then nodded. He had to be better than this! He was Papa, for Lucifer’s sake! Papa Emeritus the Fourth shouldn’t be this scared of just asking someone out. But she was so stunning ...   
  
“You going to stand there all day?” she asked with a laugh. “A-and I thought I was nervous.”   
  
“Ah! Er, right. Yes.” Ah, damn it all, he was slipping back into Cardinal behaviors. Couldn’t let that happen, no! Copia smiled and walked forward, hating how his hands were trembling. At least that was hidden by the sheer bigness of his presents.   
  
“Afternoon,” he said, doing his best to sound smooth. “I see you got my letter.”   
  
“Yeah, uh ... my roommate did first, actually,” she admitted with a shy giggle. “She’s the one that convinced me to come.”   
  
“Well, er. I’m glad she did! Because I’m very happy to see you here.” Copia glanced down at the bouquet and the chocolates, and then handed them over to her. While her breath didn’t hitch in her throat, her eyes were sparkling with adoration. The sight almost made Copia’s heart melt.   
  
“You ... you got all these for me?” she asked, breathless. “Thank you, Papa. That’s so sweet of you.”   
  
“When someone captures my attention, I want them to know it.” Copia winked. “And you, my dear, have not only caught my attention, but consumed my thoughts entirely.”   
  
Yes, this was perfect -- much better than before. His favorite Sister of Sin giggled bashfully as she took the offered gifts. She immediately smelled the flowers, letting out a happy sigh as she did so.   
  
“These are my favorites,” she said. “How did you know?”   
  
“Papa keeps tabs on everything, yes?” Copia grinned in clear excitement. It took everything he had to just not bounce on the spot. “Go on, open it.”   
  
“Hmm, it looks like a heart.” She grinned in return, giggling once more. “I wonder what’s inside?”   
  
“Well, you won’t know until you open it.”   
  
“True!”   
  
She set down the flowers so carefully, which Copia couldn’t help but appreciate. Primo would kill him if those weren’t taken care of. He let out a sigh of relief, which quickly snapped back to tension as she began to open the present. She was shockingly efficient about it, and the wrapping was off after he blinked.   
  
“Oh, chocolates!”   
  
Oh. Oh no. While she tried to sound excited, Copia could tell that she was nervous, too. The Sister of Sin immediately flipped to the back of the box, reading over it carefully. When her face fell, his face followed suit.   
  
“Is, er ... everything all right?” he asked, unable to mask his utter fear. “You like chocolates, yes?”   
  
“Um ... I’m allergic to like ... three things in this, if not more,” she admitted sheepishly.   
  
Copia froze on the spot, unable to help his mouth from flapping open and shut like a damned fish. He stared at her, horrified, unbelievably embarrassed. How could he have missed that? How could he not have known?   
  
In his utter mortification, he did the proper thing: turn tail and flee from the scene.

* * *

Copia hadn’t been able to move from his desk in the past five hours. The one thing he had to do today -- the one thing! -- was ask a woman out. How could he have made such a spectacular blunder out of it! How could he not have known about something as important as her damned allergies? Furthermore, why hadn’t anyone in the kitchen told him!   
  
His head hadn’t moved from on top of the papers. Sure, he managed an agitated groan now and again, but asking for anything else from him was just impossible at the moment. All he could do right now was replay the horrible moment in his head over and over, cursing himself for everything that he could have done differently.   
  
If this made him the laughingstock of the abbey ... Lucifer, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He’d have to, but ... ugh! Why, why, _why?!_

There was a knock at the door. Copia didn’t even bother lifting his head while answering.  
  
“No, no. No appointments. Thank you.” The mere idea of having to do any work while lamenting his utter failure made him feel ill.   
  
Much to his surprise, though, it wasn’t that at all.   
  
“It’s a letter for you, Copia,” came Cirrus’ voice. “If you don’t let me in and read it right now, I’m going to come in anyway just to kick your ass.”   
  
“... Fine,” Copia said with an agitated grumble. “Come in, then.”   
  
Cirrus opened the door without hesitation, kicking it shut behind her. True to her word, there was a letter in her hand. She dropped it on his desk nonchalantly.   
  
“Come on. Open it up. I’m not going to read it for you.” Cirrus shook her head. “I can’t believe you ran away from her.”   
  
“Wh-who told you that?” Copia sputtered. “No one else was --”   
  
“The letter’s from her,” Cirrus explained. “That’s how. So, open it up already.”   
  
Copia finally looked up from his desk, blinking, mystified. She had ... written him a letter? Was this a prank of some kind? Surely she would have lost interest after he ran away like a fool.   
  
He reached out and took the letter, examining it carefully. The wax seal on it was messy, and his name was written with a trembling hand. That much was obvious. The scent of the flowers was on it, as well, making it clear that it was, indeed, from her.   
  
“Papa,” Cirrus said sternly.   
  
“All right, all right! I’m opening it.” Copia did so, not wanting to get another lecture from Cirrus. Then, he began to read.   
  
_‘Dearest Papa IV,  
  
_ _I wanted to say thank you for the flowers. :) It was a really sweet thought, and the chocolates were too. I’m sorry that no one told you about my allergies. I try to keep it under wraps because I don’t want people to worry about me. It just doesn’t come up, usually._ _  
_ _  
_ _I didn’t get a chance to say it, but I like you a lot too. I wish you hadn’t run off, but, honestly? I get it. I wouldn’t have known how to react either. I get embarrassed super easily, I don’t know if you could tell!_ _  
_ _  
_ _:) Hopefully we can see each other again soon? I’d like to actually go out with you._ _  
_ _  
_ _(If it helps, my roommate loved the chocolates. So they didn’t go to waste!)_ _  
_ _  
_ _ <3’ _   
  
Copia stared at the letter, utterly stunned. He ... _hadn’t_ ruined his chances with this woman? She still wanted to meet with him, to get to know him, to ... spend time with him? He blinked a couple of times, flummoxed, then looked up at Cirrus.   
  
“Aren’t you glad you listened to me?” Cirrus snickered, then folded her arms. “She wanted me to deliver it to you, so I did. She’s lucky she caught me before I holed up with Cumulus.”   
  
“Well, er ... thank you,” Copia said. “I appreciate it. Now, I will, er ...”   
  
“Write a letter back, dumbass.”   
  
Well, he couldn’t argue that. Copia outright laughed, then patted Cirrus’ hand. “Yes, I will do that. Thank you.”   
  
He didn’t even wait for Cirrus to leave before pulling out his favorite ballpoint pen and a clean sheet of paper. By the time she was out the door, he was already composing a reply that Terzo would have been jealous of.   
  
He was still going to woo this woman, and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
